


Tell Me How You Want To Be Done

by FoggyDayInSpace



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyDayInSpace/pseuds/FoggyDayInSpace
Summary: Egon Spengler shares one of his fantasies while talking to you on the phone.





	Tell Me How You Want To Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place during "Ghostbusters II" and it includes a no-name female character. This work is inspired by Prince's song of the same name.

Don't stop. Yes, right there. Touch me there. I… I'm gonna-…!

Suddenly, I woke up. Just a dream? But it felt so real. Maybe we have been spending too much time together. I thought I liked him, but this much? I suppose I do. Damn Egon Spengler. I'm glad I met him though, regardless of the fact that he's been on my mind for the last three months working with him. His soft features, the glasses, his eyes, his hair, everything. Everything about him is perfect.

I was still shaken up by my dream. It felt so good to have his hands on my hot body, his soft lips kissing mine. I got out of bed, went to the living room and paced around. I sat down on the couch and wondered if I should just get off, relieve some of the tension. Or should I just call him? But that would be weird, calling my colleague at 3:47 AM, probably waking him up, just to hear his voice because I had a wet dream and was horny.

I stared at the phone, debating if I should bite the bullet. The phone rang and it snapped me out of my thoughts. I picked it up quickly, hands shaking.

"I didn't expect you to pick up so quick."

It was him, I'd know that voice anywhere. It soothed me enough so I was able to answer.

"I uh, I couldn't sleep, "I hesitated. "I mean, I could but I had a dream and woke up, "Then I furrowed my brow. "Wait, are you at the station?"

"Yeah. Working late again," He said with a sigh. "Ray found some more of that pink slime, I've been examining it. It reacts to positive and negative emotions. It's quite fascinating, you could come over and help me out since you're up so late."

My heart skipped a beat. I could hear the smile in his voice. I was either imagining things or maybe it was his tired self talking. "Are you alone at the station?" I bit my lip and asked him.

"The guys are out drinking. They said they'd crash at Venkman's, so I have the whole place to myself. I'm having a great time as well, talking to a pile of goo." He sounded tired, but no matter how much he wanted to rest, he couldn't. This could be a new discovery and he couldn't pass at the opportunity. But the late working hours made his sarcasm come out and I quite liked that.

"What was your dream about? Was it a nightmare?" he asked, his tone suddenly changing, showing concern and fascination.

I laughed and licked my lips, tangling the phone cord in my fingers. "No, no. Far from it actually."I didn't know how to handle this conversation. A thought about him talking to me while I did my business crossed my mind, but that would be taking it too far. He wasn't a sex-phone operator, although he had the voice to get you in that mood. Still, I decided to bite the bullet.

"Egon, if you ever had the chance to, umm, reproduce with a lady-… Well, not to continue humankind, but just for fun, how do you want to go about it?"

His heart was beating faster. "Is this in any way tied to your dream?" he asked me, a grin plastered on this face.

"Shit, he got me. Play it cool," I thought but I couldn't let it slip away. "Just asking. It's late and all, we can talk about these things. And if it makes you feel uncomfortable, just forget about it."

He sighed deeply, felt the tenting in his pants. He pressed his palm to his hardening member, hips slightly bucking to the touch. He sat down on the couch and continued to rub the area. He rarely did this. He was always tied up with work. Masturbation had no part in any of his routines. But since we've met, he was often aroused, his mind going to places he didn't know existed in his consciousness.

"Egon, "I asked, "How do you wanna be done?"

That question even made me flutter. He bit down hard on his lip, trying not to moan. He loosened his tie, held the phone in the crook of his neck and undid his fly, rubbing his cock through his underwear.

"I've never really thought about it.", his face and chest flushed in a deep red. Sure, he had his fantasies, but sharing them? To the woman he liked over the phone? It was a bit extreme, but it felt so right.

"Don't take it too seriously. Just say the first thing that comes to mind. Close your eyes. Relax.", I lowered my voice, tried to make him feel comfortable. I could hear his breathing over the phone. Maybe if I keep this up, I could send him over the edge.

"Well," he inhaled deeply, "I would like for her to be a brunette, around my height maybe. Not that I don't like blondes, I'm just seeing a brunette in my fantasy."

I could feel my wetness through my panties. I quickly pulled them down and kicked them off my ankles. I teasingly touched myself, surprised at how wet I was. My heart was beating faster and I tried to not pant.

Egon continued, "Maybe we'll go out on a date. Then go over at mine's or her's, doesn't matter. She-…" He stopped to clear his throat and pulled off his pants and underwear in one go. His cock was hard, harder than it ever was before, even leaking precum. He licked his palm and slowly jerked himself. It felt good, he felt a bit dirty doing this on the phone. But after all, he was talking to me. And I was the one in his fantasy.

"She's wearing this off the shoulder body tight red dress. I kiss her slowly, putting my hands on her curvy waist. She kisses me back, fingers tangling in my hair."

I'm imagining along with him. Kissing him, holding him close, lightly pulling on his hair. I whimper and put a finger in my wet hole. Then I think about if it was him doing that to me. His long capable fingers inside of me. I feel pure bliss.

His hand moves from his cock to unbutton his shirt. He traces his nipples, a gasp escapes his lips. "I… I hope you don't mind, I think you know what I'm doing," he says shyly. It was almost 4 AM, there were no boundaries to be crossed. Maybe we would just get this over with, never speak of it again. Or maybe it could turn into something a bit more special.

"I-it's okay, Egon. I'm doing it too, "I say with a breathless whisper. He twitches, gets even harder, leaks more precum.

"We break the kiss and she turns, back facing me. I unzip her dress and she's wearing black lace underwear. She steps out of her dress," he pants, pumping faster on his hot dick. He grows more confident as he speaks. "She steps out and now faces me, kissing me while she undresses me. We're naked after a few moments and we touch each other."

My mind goes blurry as I put another finger in. Then, as if he's reading my mind, he says exactly what I'm thinking about. Me, kissing down his body, stopping at his cock, giving him a knowing look and taking him into my mouth. He moans loudly on the phone, sending shivers down my neck. I can't help but moan back.

"She... She takes," he can't focus on his words, panting and stroking. "She takes it, she licks it all over. Slowly, gently, licking the tip. It gets me so hot, feels so good," he tightens his grip and holds it. He doesn't want to come just yet. "Then it's her turn. I kiss her neck, suck on her breasts."

I squirm and shake again. If he keeps talking like this, I'll lose my mind. But I don't want him to stop.

"I lick two of my fingers and they slip inside with ease. Her body is flushed and her moans, it's like I'm listening to angels sing. She takes a handful of my hair and slightly tugs. She knows I like it."

I grow impatient. Fucking my fingers faster. It's not enough, I want more.

I choke out a moan and he jokes, "Just like that, that's what she sounds like." We both laugh.

"Then I move up on her and push myself in.. My hips are moving fast, I can't help it. She kisses my neck, nails scrape my back. We're close and we-…"

He doesn't finish his sentence. He strokes his cock fast, desperate for release.

"Egon, Egon please, "I beg. We fuck ourselves fast.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come. Egon, I…"

I let out a moan loud enough for my neighbors to hear, it's almost a scream. I feel like I'm seeing stars. I guess this is what they mean when they say "white hot love", making a mess all over yourself. Just as I pant and calm down, he speaks.

"Yes, fuck, just like that. Oh, please don't stop." His eyes are shut tight and he thrusts into his fist. With a few more pumps, he comes, shouting out my name.

We try to calm ourselves down. He sighs quietly.

"That's how… That's how I want to be done."


End file.
